Fruits of being patient (Arctic Fox X Kenshin)
by RhyeMeow
Summary: Arctic fox wanted one thing: end his monotonous life. He got what he wished for - In a brilliant red package. Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince does not belong to me. :/ bummer.


_a/n; standard disclaimer... i don't own anything, just the plot. ^^ One Shot, Teen and up rating, _

* * *

His fighting prowess is exemplary. The top assassin of the Ice Emperor syndicate: __Silver-Masked Quick Fox.__

__-Ding___-_

"That's it for today. Be sure to study for exams next week. Have a good weekend everyone." The teacher cheerfully said as she picked up her things and headed for the door.

__-Tap-__

"Uhm.. do you have a minute. You see, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for bowling this afternoon and-"

"I have other plans." Before the girl could finish what she was saying, he already refused her. No need to do inconsequential things he said himself. He unhurriedly picked up his things and walked out of the door.

"So cold~" the girl said. Though she appeared hurt by his refusal, his aloofness is his best asset. The unattainable bishie.

* * *

After his afternoon practice, he went to his bedroom and began to do his homework. Incidentally, he switched the TV open to tune in for news about the assassinated rebel leader. As he was busy scribbling on his notes, something caught his attention…

"Yes, and the best part is it's realism! 99%! Can you imagine a world were you get to be a warrior, a mage or anything for that matter…"

The voice of the man in the commercial drifted in the back of his mind.

__'____An online game with 99% realism?____'__

Blood boils from within him. Without hesitation, he placed an order and excitedly wait for his new conquest.

* * *

.

After a few months of playing Second Life, Arctic Fox was starting to feel what he usually felt about his everyday life. __It's routinely and monotonous.__

Challenging players, - beating them. Fighting mob boss, - beating them.

He was never good in crowds so finding teammates isn't really going to cut it for him, so when he heard about the __tournament__, all he can do was watch the matches, to see if he can find someone worthy to challenge for a spar.

He entered the arena with no high expectation. Just to find someone to past the time with is fine he said to himself. There are a few others that piqued his interest, but truth be told, without the magics and heals and other spells -__which question the logic of claim to 99% realism-__ he knew damn well no one was even worthy for him to lift his sword.

The first matches he saw was disappointing, not one meet his criteria of what is a __past time__.- That was before he saw the Odd Squad match against the Perfect princess team.

Their only warrior; an elf- was unusually composed. With an air of arrogance around him. Silver hair bathe in sweat and blood; the elf casually stab a girl (beautiful or not) and smiled as if nothing happened.

For the first time, Arctic Fox nape hair rose . He's excited once more.

__'____Prince.. I'll remember you.____'__

* * *

.

Prince fame exploded instantly when Odd Squad won the tournament. Although he admits that the elf's fighting style was really strange and uncoördinated -__sometimes reminding him of a certain girl from an arcade his predecessors played-__ he can't deny that Prince is good.

"How can he be the spokesperson for Second life, hmm? A brat! He looks like he is in high school! And he didn't even survived the last round of the tournament! Che!" A man in the bar was speaking really loud while he quaff.

"And being a liege lord? I heard that his level is low, I bet he just gained a lot of supporters because of his looks! Can you believe it? A concert?! Haha.." the other man said.

Right now, he was 100 percent sure that they are talking about Prince. Opportunity presented itself; he rose from his seat leaving his drink and food behind and introduce himself to the men.

* * *

.

As he saw Prince entering the room, he felt an irrepressible urge to start the battle. Prince still exudes an arrogant air. Standing really bored in front of the men, even when being challenged. He looked like he doesn't care. Arctic Fox took a good look at him, trying to remember if he saw him somewhere.

True, the online character they play may have changed their original looks, but it retains the dominant feature of the users face. And he is good at memorizing faces. Questioning himself if he had the pleasure of meeting the elf before, if he is a fellow __assassin__. And honestly, there isn't anyone that comes to his mind.

This excites him more

__'____I hope you don't disappoint me.____' __ He gave Prince a meaningful look.

"Since you have selected your strongest player, then I suppose I will select mine as well." Prince said. This shocked him. Who is it? He mused.

He can't help but feel disappointed. Coming all the way here to challenge the strong and the so-called strong is cowering, or bluffing?

Then comes in a man with a brilliant red hair. " Ah, Kenshin, you will be one dueling Arctic Fox."

__'____Is this a joke? Me sparring with an unknown man wearing newbie clothes?____'__ Arctic Fox stared at the man coldly, trying to intimidate him. Unflinchingly, the man just stared back.

'__Good! I'll kill you quick__ ' he said to himself.

.

.

As Kenshin delivered the final blow, Arctic Fox saw that bright red hair elegantly swayed with his swift movements.

__'____Ugh, What a powerful strike!____' __He mused right before he collapse on the floor.

Sitting at an inn, the man in front of him was gracefully sipping tea. Not really caring much to his surroundings. Not even an utter of sound.

It's been a few days since he followed Kenshin everywhere he goes, asking chances for spar, but all Kenshin does was sip tea and sit somewhere. He never even leaves Infinite City.

Curiously he asked. __"Why do you stay here and be Prince's body-guard?"__

"Because he told me I can do anything but stay near him." The man retort.

"Why do you obey?" For a powerful man like him, he can do whatever he wants. Even challenge Prince and claim lordship over the City. This bothered him __a lot__. Arctic fox is a man full of testosterone, wanting to be the top is his fuel, and fighting is his drive. And yet this silent red-haired creature just wanted to have some tea. Observe people and be Prince's loyal bodyguard.

Irritation won over him, waiting for the response.

A few moments passed, Kenshin just said - " He said I'm his __friend__."

Surprised- he wanted to laugh at the thought. _'___So is he some fan of Prince and decided to stay to protect him?____'__

__"___Spar with me again,___"__ he gave Kenshin a challenging look. The red-head answered Arctic fox with a nod and stood up.

.

.

He'd been defeated again. Huffing really loudly, he tried to catch his breath. The red hair man was standing in front of him was very relaxed as if the exchanged of heavy blows didn't affect him much.

Arctic Fox looked at him from head to toe, trying to remember if he had encounter someone as strong as him in real life. Very few people can actually matched to his level and Kenshin's existence really baffles him. More like,curious, wanting to meet him in person bubbles at the pit of his stomach , giving some weird sensations.

__'____What was that? This is the first time i felt like this.____'__

Just as he regains his composure and stood straight, a strong gush of wind blew and flip Kenshin's brilliant red hair. Without trying to fix it, Kenshin look at Arctic Fox and walked towards him. Taken aback, Arctic Fox got confused by Kenshin's action.

Kenshin reached his hand out to touch Arctic Fox face. Involuntarily, he flinched __.__

"Leaf." Kenshin said nonchalantly. Holding out a very tiny dried leaf in his hands and show it to Arctic Fox.

__-Badump__-

Kenshin strode past him leaving a trail of gently blowing wind on that red hair near Arctic Fox face, as if the man was walking in slow motion like in a romantic drama. Arctic Fox heart beated tripled in pace. He could not understand why the sudden increase in tempo. That day, he didn't really want to go offline.

* * *

.

As usual,the minute Arctic Fox goes on-line, Kenshin was all he wanted to see. He tried sending him private messages but the man doesn't even answer. He heard that Kenshin will only listen to Prince message and so even if he send him SOS or anything, he will never respond. His heart was very heavy that day.

Deciding on what to do, he walk past the store and saw a shop selling equipment. He immediately thought about Kenshin. His gears are not even justifying his monstrous strength. Suspicion was starting to form but he just brushed it off. As long as he get to spar with him then that's fine.

* * *

.

A few months after, the truth about Kenshin's was identity's exposed. He is an NPC who gained awareness. That lingering feeling that snake its way in Arctic Fox thought had dissolve. Kenshin really wasn't human to begin with. The beating inside his heart increased again. This time, it actually made him a bit -__mournful__.

__'____Does this mean that one of these days, Kenshin might be deleted? And what does it mean when they say 'gained awareness'?____'__

Not wanting to prolong his confusion he went and asked Kenshin.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their usual sparring place. Somewhere near trees in the middle of clearing.

"When they said self-awareness, does that mean you feel emotions too?" He asked.

-Nod-

__"__Have you.. have you ever love like Sunshine?" He almost choked at his question. He can't even understand himself. All his feelings were fresh emotions. All he knew was that he didn't want Kenshin erased.

-Nod-

__'____Huh? A nod? What? Who? Who does Kenshin love? Is it Prince?____'__ He wanted to ask but can't find the courage to do so. All he did was clench his jaw and grab his sword.

He slashed his sword wildly at the man. Technique aside. He just ruthlessly attacked Kenshin like he was mad at him. His reasons for doing so remains a question. Kenshin wasn't even drawing his sword. He just evaded the blows and eyed Arctic Fox very suspiciously. When Arctic Fox showed no sign of stopping, Kenshin maneuvered his feet swiftly and tripped Arctic Fox on the ground. He then straddle him on top and gave an exasperated sigh. His facial expression asking_ \- ___'What's the problem?'__

Fox chuckled a bit realizing that the expressionless man on top of him - he now can read his face. He must have studied him so well.

Kenshin on top of him, face inches away, hair enveloped in his body; Arctic Fox realized the reason for his irritation. He __loves__ this man.

Sure, Kenshin was the only person he didn't win over a fight, but he realized he loves Kenshin taciturn nature. His elegance and calmness. His unwavering confidence. NPC or not- he doesn't want to lose him.

With one swift movement, he overturned their position, surprising Kenshin.  
Now laid on the ground underneath him, Arctic Fox pressed both of Kenshin's legs with his and held his arms. Without holding back, he kissed him passionately. Pushing his tongue inside Kenshin's mouth. The fact that Kenshin was very stunned made Arctic Fox do this without worry. Heat rose from inside his belly. He couldn't even contain himself. When he tried to kiss Kenshin's neck, the red hair warrior snapped and struggled . A few seconds later, Arctic Fox became a __white light.__

* * *

.

There was a new gossip at school the following day. The cold unattainable beauty caught smiling to himself and looked very cheerful. The females couldn't help but sigh and be jealous. Just who is the lucky woman? They all wonder.

* * *

.

"I still want to be a man." Kenshin nonchalantly asked Prince not to change his body into a female. Arctic Fox constant death threats to Gui and Wicked has clearly taken its toll on them.

"But Kenshin, Arctic Fox might kill us if we make you into a male, can't you reconsider?" Gui said.

"I'll kill you if you don't." Kenshin said sternly.

"Let him be." A cold voice boomed.

Arctic Fox clearly wanted Kenshin's body to become a female. Wanting to have a sparring partner and a girlfriend in real life isn't so bad. Quite frankly, if Kenshin is a woman he'll be damn hot, Arctic fox mused himself. Funding the body of Kenshin for him to be able to wander off the online world and into his was something he will stake his whole fortune on.

But arguing won't do him good. Not that they can win against Kenshin even if they want to.

__'____I can wait. Heck, whatever form he takes, as long as his strength and elegance is still the same, I couldn't care less.____'__ He said to himself as he saw the redhead walked out on them.

__'____Heh, he looks pissed today.____' __He thought as he saw some stomping .

* * *

.

The year was xxxx , Kenshin was still sipping tea in front of him. Expressionless no more. Sometimes Kenshin reveal a faint smile, looking at Prince's grandchild. '__How long has it been since ____I ____first saw that brilliant red hair. I can't really recall__,' answering his own question.

"How's your new body?" Kenshin asked Arctic Fox.

"OK. They did a good job." He replied.

Artic Fox turned his own body into humanoid, to perpetually stalk Kenshin. That day when realized his feelings, he made up his mind that no one else will do. His heart was set. Though it's been hundred years or so, he still haven't progress one bit.

Kenshin was looking at a distant and sighed. He knew Arctic Fox was looking at him. "Don't you think finding someone to settle down with is the best thing for you?" He looked at Arctic Fox face.

__"___You're the best for me___."__

He received a very bold answer. He doesn't really hate his company. In fact he likes Arctic Fox too. Looking back on all those years, he was never really alone. Prince gave him so much opportunity to live his life, and he lived it contently.

__'____I guess it can't be help____ed ' __ Kenshin thought.

Kenshin slowly rose from his seat and leaned in front of him. Then he gave Arctic Fox a gentle kiss on the lips.

Frozen in place, Arctic Fox got confused with what just happen. Kenshin just sat again and sipped his tea , he simply said - " You win."

His patience finally bears its fruit. Very happily , he grabbed Kenshin's both hands and kissed it.

When he finally gained a little composure, Arctic Fox said __"___Let's go to bed___."__ Obviously couldn't contain it anymore.

Kenshin wasn't really objecting. He was just contemplating what Arctic Fox said.

Without receiving an answer, Arctic Fox cleared what he meant and with a very serious look he said __"___I wanna inside you___."__

"What?" That startled Kenshin.

__"___I'll be on top. Let's go to bed___."__ He stood and tried to drag Kenshin, but the man isn't moving an inch.

When Arctic Fox looked behind, he saw Kenshin face grew very dark. Needless to say, that day, Arctic Fox's body was send to Gui and Wicked for extensive repairs.


End file.
